<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaken by giantpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551667">Shaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda'>giantpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the damage from the earthquake happened at the hospital instead of the brewery?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a doctor and have limited medical knowledge, so some of the medical aspects will be a little vague.  I know that the damage to a hospital would be horrific, but am focusing on Claire and Neil's experience.   I struggled some with getting this story written, so I hope that you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was lost in thought as he sipped his whiskey.  He wished that he had invited Claire to come to the fundraiser with him. They had been growing even closer the last few weeks after he admitted to her that she made him a better surgeon and person, and she had ended things with Dash.  Neither spoke about their changing feelings, instead maintaining that they were just friends as they continued to spend time together outside of work.  He had accepted the fact that he loved her and couldn’t do anything about it yet.  He was pretty sure that Claire returned his feelings.  He knew eventually they would have to deal with it, but for now they continued with their friendship that was so much more.</p><p>The room started to shake slightly.  At first Neil thought it was from the bass from the music but soon realized it was a minor earthquake.  The tremors weren’t bad enough to cause any damage.  He figured they were on the fringe of it.  A  few minutes after the tremors stopped his phone rang.  He frowned when he saw Audrey’s name.  He wasn’t supposed to be on call.  She quickly explained to him that the earthquake had caused serious damage at the hospital and they needed everyone there to help them out. She had been near the ambulance bay when the earthquake hit and was thankfully uninjured.  She knew that there was a lot of damage to the ER but was not sure how bad it was at the rest of the hospital.  Other doctors and nurses were working on getting patients out as safely as possible. </p><p>He found Aaron and they quickly made their way to the hospital.  Aaron stayed on the phone learning about the damage and the potential casualties.  Neil worried about what they would find when they got there. He wished once again that Claire had been with him so he would at least know that she was safe.</p><p>As he parked away from the entrance, the two of them rushed to the scene.  They both took hard hats and made their way to find Audrey to see where they were needed.  Neil scanned the area looking for Claire.  Trying to push his concerns away, he began to help those who had been evacuated from the hospital.</p><p>Whenever he saw a nurse or doctor walk by, he looked to see if it was Claire.  He had heard from Audrey that Morgan had been safely evacuated from her floor.  He had seen Shaun and Alex helping other patients, both looked a little banged up but no serious injuries.  As each moment passed that he hadn’t seen Claire, a sense of panic settled in his chest.   He needed for her to be okay.</p><p>He continued to do what he could to help those who had been rescued from the ER.  He hated to think about what the rest of the hospital was going through as they evacuated even more critical patients.  He took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he helped a woman who had a deep laceration on her arm.  As he finished up, Audrey came over to him.</p><p>“One of the EMTs said there is a doctor in one of the back rooms.  He said the doctor’s refusing to leave because she’s trying to save her patient.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Claire?”</p><p>“Possibly.  I was going to go see what was going on” </p><p>“No,” he cut her off.  “I’ll go.”</p><p>“I thought you’d say that.”</p><p>He frowned.  “Not that favoritism thing again.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him.  “Just go, we’ll talk later.  And be careful.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>He caught up to one of the EMTs and explained that he was a surgeon who could help the doctor refusing to leave.  As they entered the hospital, he was taken aback by all the damage.  He knew it would be a while before they were able to get their ER back up and running.   After what felt like forever, he entered the room.  He filled with relief when he saw her familiar curly hair.  She was on the ground with her hand against her patient, a young boy was leaning against her.</p><p>However, that relief was short lived when she turned to look at him.  She had a gash on her forehead, and he saw the flash of pain in her eyes when she turned. He wondered where else she could be injured and how quickly he could get her out of here to be treated.</p><p>He knelt beside her and brought his hand up to her face so he could see how badly she was injured.</p><p>Pushing his hand away, she said, “I’m fine.” She glanced down at where her hand was pressed against the woman’s stomach.  “We need to help her.”</p><p>“After I assess you,” he reached for her again.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she allowed him to check her for a concussion.  “I’m fine.”</p><p>Ignoring her, he placed his hand against her side.  She winced.  “Lift up your shirt.”</p><p>“Neil, I’m just bruised.  We need to take care of Maria.”</p><p>He glanced down at where her hand was pressed against her patient’s stomach, he could see the gauze she was holding was soaked with blood.</p><p>He shook his head and glanced down the little boy who hadn’t left Claire’s side.  He had his arm cradled against his side and was leaning against her.  Neil understood why she hadn’t wanted to leave them, but she was his priority.</p><p>He motioned to her shirt, “May I?”</p><p>With a sigh she nodded.  Gently he lifted her shirt up, careful not to cause her more pain.  He had pictured in his mind what it would feel like to finally touch her.  This was not how he envisioned it.  He frowned when he saw the bruising.  As he felt against her side, he couldn’t tell if she had any cracked or broken ribs or any other injuries.</p><p>“You need to get checked out,” he said softly.</p><p>She glanced down at Maria.  “I will.”</p><p>Her compassion for her patients was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.  Now he worried that it could take her away from him.  He realized that it was a losing battle and he was wasting time.  If he was able to help her with her patient, then they would be able to get her the medical attention she needed. </p><p>He held her gaze.  “If you feel dizzy, nauseous or if the pain gets worse, you tell me.”</p><p> “I’m a doctor too, you know,” she said smiling.  She looked down at the child beside her.  “Michael, this is Dr. Melendez.  He’s the best doctor in the hospital.  We’re going to help your mom.”</p><p>The little boy nodded but didn’t leave her side.  Neil gently removed Claire’s hand from Maria’s abdomen to see what they were dealing with.   It appeared that she had been impaled by something.  Moving quickly, he gathered some supplies.  It wasn’t the best environment to complete a surgery, but he knew they needed to move fast.</p><p>Moving in sync as they did in the OR, they worked together to stop the bleeding and get her stable for transfer to the nearest hospital.  He tried to keep an eye on Claire while they worked.  He could see that she was in pain but continued to push through to take care of Maria.  Neil lost track of time as they worked.  Once Maria was stable the EMT transferred her to a gurney and took her and her son to the ambulance.</p><p>He stood and reached out a hand to help Claire stand.  She swayed slightly as she got to her feet. He placed his hand against her elbow to steady her.  With his other hand he tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes.  He frowned when he noticed her pupils were dilated.</p><p>His hand lingered against her face as she stared up at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly. “I couldn’t have done that without you.”</p><p>“Now it’s time for you to get checked out.”  She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.  “Don’t tell me you’re fine.  You have a possible concussion and who knows what could be wrong with your ribs.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.  “I think I know how I’m feeling better than you.”</p><p>“Doctor without the head injury makes the call.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she turned to leave.  He saw the flash of pain in her eyes and saw her hand go to her side.  He stepped closer to her.  “Still fine.”</p><p>“Still stubborn.”</p><p>They slowly walked out of the ER, Neil knew that he was going to have to force her to go to the hospital to be checked out.  She wanted to help everyone that she could.  As they made it to the ambulance bay, she suddenly grabbed his arm.</p><p>He turned to look at her.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just a little dizzy,” she answered.  “I’m …”</p><p>He reached out just in time to catch her as she collapsed.</p><p>“Claire,” he said trying to keep his panic at bay.  He kept her close to him. His hand shook as he reached to check her pulse.  He was furious with himself for not forcing her to get treatment earlier.  He ran through all the possibilities of what could be wrong.  He called for an EMT to bring oxygen.</p><p>Audrey came over and knelt beside him. “What happened?”</p><p>“She insisted she was fine, and we were able to treat her patient,” he answered.  “She said she was dizzy.  It could be her head or her side.” He moved to lift her shirt to show Audrey the bruising.   It didn’t appear to be any worse than before.</p><p>Audrey frowned as she turned to the EMT.  “You need to transport her to the hospital and have them do an MRI and Cat scan.”</p><p>Neil lifted her gently and placed her on the gurney.  He moved to go with them.  Audrey placed her hand against his arm stopping him.</p><p>“You’re not going.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You’re too close and you can’t be objective.”</p><p>He watched as they loaded Claire into the ambulance.  He needed to be with her, but Audrey was right, he might be more of a distraction.</p><p>“She’ll be okay,” she said softly.  “We’ll head over there soon.”</p><p>Trying to push his worry away, he continued to help Audrey.  Thankfully most of the patients had been cleared from the ER and they didn’t have much more to do.  They then got in his car to drive to the hospital where Claire and others were taken.</p><p>He was quiet as drove thinking about all that could be happening with Claire and all the possibilities of what could be wrong.  He was hoping that the delay in treatment wouldn’t have any affect.  He could still picture her collapsing in his arms.  Audrey was on her phone getting updates of what was happening at the hospital.</p><p>“Claire is getting an MRI now, we should be able to see her when we get there.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said softly.</p><p>“You want to talk about it,” she sighed. “I’m not your boss right now. Although I guess it is a little awkward talking to your ex about your current girlfriend.”</p><p>“Claire is not my girlfriend, nothing inappropriate has happened.”</p><p>“But you want her to be?”  He didn’t answer and she continued.  “Neil, it’s no secret that there is something there between the two of you.”</p><p>“We’re friends.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, we’re friends.  What you have with Claire is different.  Why can’t you admit that?”</p><p>“She’s a resident.”</p><p>“Which is a complication, but not something you can’t overcome.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Claire is a gifted surgeon.  A relationship with you will create some doubts on her abilities and how she got to where she is.”</p><p>He sighed.  That was one of his biggest fears about moving forward.  He never wanted anyone to question her success.  It was unfair that people would assume the worst.</p><p>“However,” Audrey continued.  “Most of the people at the hospital already believe you two are together.”</p><p>“What?” he asked.  “No, they don’t.  We’re always professional.”</p><p>“You are.  Annoyingly so.  Doesn’t mean that people can’t see what is there.  What are you afraid of?”</p><p>His first thought was that he was afraid of ruining their careers, but it was so much more than just that.  He knew that they would be good together, they already were. They had a strong foundation based on respect and friendship.  He knew that they could be what he always wanted, a family.  Yet he knew that he was easier to keep it as a friendship because he didn’t want to risk losing her. </p><p>“What if it isn’t what she wants?” he asked softly.</p><p>Audrey laughed.  “You’re in denial if you can’t see she’s just as in love with you as you are with her.”</p><p>“I never said anything about love.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.  Neil, I’ve known you a long time.  I’m sure that Claire’s going to be fine, but maybe this is a sign that you two need to get it together.”</p><p>“Why are you so supportive?”</p><p>“I want you to be happy,” she hesitated.  “And I’ve been seeing someone who makes me happy and maybe I want to spread that around.”</p><p>He laughed. “We need to get drinks one night and you can tell me all about this newfound happiness.”</p><p>“Only if you agree to tell Claire how you feel.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“And we’ll figure out how to make it work once the hospital is up and running again.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>They drove the rest of the way in silence as he thought about what Audrey said.   He was happy to have her support but couldn’t imagine that it would be as easy as she made it sound. As they entered the hospital, Audrey went to find out from the main desk where Claire was.  She started to walk towards the elevator.</p><p>Frowning, she turned to him, “You’re not coming with me?”</p><p>“I want to check on the woman and her son we worked on.  You know that’s the first thing Claire’s going to want to know.”</p><p>Agreeing with him, she went to find Claire and he went to get information.  He learned that Maria was resting comfortably with her son and husband.  He thought of going to see them but figured he would get a chance to later.  He went upstairs to find Claire and Audrey.</p><p>He hesitated outside her door, before taking a deep breath and going in.  Audrey sat in the chair beside her bed.  Claire looked exhausted but beautiful.  </p><p>Before Claire could ask, Neil said, “Maria’s resting and with her husband and son.”</p><p>Claire smiled at him.  “Thanks.”</p><p>Audrey rolled her eyes as she stood.  “I’ll leave you two alone.  I’m going to check on some of other patients who are here and see about getting privileges to perform surgery here if needed.”</p><p>“Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>She glanced between Neil and Claire.  “I’ll get an uber.”  She squeezed Claire’s hand.  “Get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Neil settled into the chair after Audrey left.  He thought about their conversation in the car but wasn’t ready yet.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sore,” she admitted.  “You’ll need to find a new running partner for a while.”</p><p>“I’ll wait until you’re better.”  He leaned back in the chair.  “Maybe it will give you a chance to watch some bowling videos and get some tips.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>She yawned.  “Maybe you’ll just have to teach me.”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p>He could tell that she was getting sleepy from the medication and was trying to stay awake.</p><p>“Go to sleep,” he said softly.  “I’ll stay for a while.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he admitted as she fell asleep.</p><p>He watched her for a few minutes as she slept.  He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the look of peace on her face.  He thought about how he could spend the rest of his life watching her, and just how close he came to losing it all.  He reached out and took her hand in his, gently running his fingers across the back of her hand. </p><p>“You scared me today,” he said softly.  “When I heard about the earthquake all I could think about was finding you.”  He continued to caress her hand.  “I was relieved when I saw you, but then I saw you were hurt.  Too stubborn for your own good, and always worried about everyone else.”  His eyes filled with tears.  “I need you to worry about yourself.  I can’t imagine this world without you.”  He hesitated before adding.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered.</p><p>He took a deep breath, shaking his head.  “I thought you were sleeping.”</p><p>“I was,” she said squeezing his hand, “But someone started talking to me.”</p><p>He looked up at her.  He felt as if they could have whole conversations just by looking at each other.  He felt a kind of peace settled over him as he knew she felt the same way.  They would need to talk about what it all meant, but he would much rather have the conversation when she wasn’t exhausted and on pain medication.</p><p>He reached out and caressed her face.  She smiled at him and his heart soared. </p><p>“Go back to sleep,” he whispered.  “We’ll talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said, “Who knows what else you might try to tell me when I’m asleep.”</p><p>He leaned over and brushed a kiss against her forehead.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be quiet.”</p><p>He settled back into his seat as she fell back asleep.  He continued to hold her hand.    They needed to talk about what they were going to do with the fact that they loved each other.  They needed to decide if that were enough to risk everything.  As he watched her sleep, he thought that it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil startled awake as a nurse came in to check on Claire.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but his exhaustion had caught up to him.  He watched as the nurse woke Claire to take her vitals and he checked  the monitor to make sure everything was okay.  He could still picture her falling to the ground as they left the hospital and wanted to make sure that she was fine.  The nurse asked a few questions and then left for Claire to get some more rest.</p>
<p>Claire turned to look at him.  “You should go home.”</p>
<p>He took her hand, “Trying to get rid of me?”</p>
<p>“Just for a little while,” she said.  “I know you can’t be comfortable.”</p>
<p>He ran his fingers against the back of her hand.  “I’m right where I want to be.”</p>
<p>She intertwined her fingers with his as she smiled.  “I’m glad you’re here, but you had a long night.  Don’t you want to shower and rest in a real bed?”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to tell me something?” he asked leaning closer.</p>
<p>She laughed, “As if you’d ever look anything but perfect.”  She squeezed his hand.  “Go home and rest, Neil.  You can come back in the morning.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong that he needed a shower and some sleep, but he also hated the idea of leaving her side.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he agreed.  “You’ll call me if you need me?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said yawning. </p>
<p>He stood up and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.  “Get some rest, I’ll be back in a few hours.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he let go of her hand.  He stood over her for a minute to make sure that she had fallen back asleep.  Once he was certain she was resting, he left.  As he drove home, he thought about the conversation that they would need to have.  They would need to decide what they wanted to do with their relationship.  He knew what he wanted and hoped they were on the same page.  As he had watched her sleep, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  While there would be complications at the hospital, he hoped Audrey was right and they would be able to make it work.  He needed for them to be able to make it work.  There was no way he would be able to go back to just being friends.</p>
<p>Once he got home, he quickly showered and collapsed into bed.  It had been an exhausting night physically and emotionally.  He set the alarm on his phone.  He glanced over to the empty space in his bed, and with thoughts of Claire in that spot, he drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>A few hours later he was awoken by the beeping of his alarm.  He reached out to silence his phone.  He wiped his hand against his eyes and yawned before checking that he hadn’t missed any messages from Claire. Seeing none, he got out of bed and quickly dressed.  He went to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee and eat something before he headed back to the hospital. </p>
<p>As he ate, Audrey called to update him on the damage at the hospital.  She wasn’t sure how long they were going to be out of operation.  It seemed that most of the damage was in the ER, minor damage in the ORs, and the rest of the hospital seemed to have just superficial damage.  She hoped that they would be able to get most of the hospital in working order soon, but the ER would be out of commission for a while.  They talked about what that would mean for them and the residents, and if they would need to get operating rights at one of the nearby hospitals.  She told him not to worry about it yet and then asked more about what had been happening with Claire.   He updated her on how Claire was doing when he left and that he was about to head back over to check on her.  Audrey reminded him to still be careful even if they weren’t at their hospital.  She also said once Claire was better, they would all sit down and figure out how to make it work with the rest of her residency.  She teased him about the fact that everyone already thought they were dating.  They talked a little more about the logistics before she hung up with a request for an update on Claire.</p>
<p>Neil sighed as he placed his phone on the counter.  He realized that he needed to have that conversation with Claire about what she wanted to happen between them.  He hadn’t told Audrey that she was jumping the gun about how this could affect Claire’s residency.  Shaking his head, he realized that sitting her thinking about it wasn’t helping anything and he needed to get to the hospital.  He cleaned up his dishes and brushed his teeth before grabbing his keys.  He felt a buzz of excitement to see Claire again.  He thought of her quietly telling him that she loved him too. </p>
<p>As he entered the hospital, he noticed the gift shop.  He walked in to pick up a little something for her.  He stopped briefly at the flowers but remembered what she said about people who send flowers were lame.  He went towards the stuffed animals and quickly glanced at them.  He found a <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Aurora-1705-World-Plush-Chocolate/dp/B01BV9BMZA/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&amp;keywords=get+well+teddy+bear&amp;qid=1595785486&amp;sr=8-2">teddy bear</a> with an ice pack on its head and a band aid across its side that said get well.  He thought it was a perfect match for her injuries.  He grabbed a few magazines and a couple of her favorite snacks before heading up to her room.</p>
<p>As he entered her room, he felt momentary panic at her empty bed.  He turned to the nurse who was walking by to ask her where Claire was.</p>
<p>“The doctor wanted to redo the scans to make sure there was no change.”</p>
<p>He frowned.  “Where her symptoms getting worse?”  He regretted having left her now.</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “She was trying to convince the doctor that she’s fine to go home and thought that redoing the scans would prove her point.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said with a sigh.  “Doctors make the worse patients.”</p>
<p>“She’s not so bad.” She hesitated before continuing.  “Do you have any openings at your hospital?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” he answered honestly. “Why?”</p>
<p>“It would be nice to work with someone who appreciates what we do.  It’s been a crazy night and Dr. Browne, I mean Claire, has been so understanding.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can find out for you.”  He wasn’t surprised that Claire would win over another set of nurses even being her for just a few hours.  Her natural compassion shined through no matter what the circumstances.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said before heading to another patient.</p>
<p>He headed into Claire’s room to wait for her.  He placed the bag from the gift shop on the table and sat down in the chair beside her bed.  If they had been at their hospital, he would have gone down to the imaging room to complete her scans himself.   He understood her desire to get out of the hospital, but a part of him wanted her to stay so that she could continue to be monitored.  All he wanted was for her to be safe.</p>
<p>He looked up as he heard a voice explaining the purpose of various scans.  He frowned when Claire was wheeled into the room, the doctor pushing her wheelchair still explaining things to her as if she weren’t a doctor herself.  He could clearly see her annoyance and then relief at seeing him sitting there.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back later with the results of the scans,” the doctor said.  “Do you need help getting back into bed?’</p>
<p>Neil stood.  “I can help her.  I’m sure you have other patients to attend to.”</p>
<p>“Of course, thank you,” the doctor said turning to leave.</p>
<p>Neil went to stand beside Claire ready to help her if she needed it.  “Doesn’t he know you’re a surgeon?”</p>
<p>She sighed.  “I told him, numerous times.  I don’t know if he doesn’t believe me or just feels the need to explain everything like I’m a child.”</p>
<p>She winced as she stood up, swaying slightly.  He placed his hand against her elbow to steady her.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, still just a little dizzy.” She looked up at him.  “Which is not unusual after a concussion, so don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He searched her face for any clue that she was wrong.  He could still see the lingering pain in her eyes, but they looked much clearer than before.   He stepped closer to her and gently drew her into his arms.  She rested her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against the top of her head.  Reluctantly he released her after a few minutes already missing having her in his arms.  He helped her to get settled into bed.  He sank back into the chair and reached for her hand.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Ready to go home.”</p>
<p>“I know, but how do you feel?’</p>
<p>“I’m fine.  I have a headache and my side hurts.  I’ve had cracked ribs before, I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“When’s the last time they gave you any meds?”</p>
<p>“I had some Tylenol a few hours ago.”</p>
<p>“They should give you something stronger.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “I don’t want it.  It makes me too groggy.  Stop worrying.”</p>
<p>“Never,” he said squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>Smiling, she said, “I’m hoping once he sees the scans are fine, he’ll let me go.”</p>
<p>“Or he might want to keep you one more night just to make sure.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you would do?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.  Depends on the scans and if you’re still dizzy when you stand up.  It would be better to keep you for observation one more night, then to send you home and something happen.”  She made a face.  “You know I’m right.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I would much rather be home.”</p>
<p>“Soon you will be.”  He reached over and grabbed the bag from the gift shop.  Hoping to distract her, he said,  “I got you this.”</p>
<p>Her smile lit up her face as she took the bag from him.  “No flowers I see.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “What do you have against flowers?”</p>
<p>“They’re pretty for a few days, then they die, and you have to throw them away. It’s depressing.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>She pulled out the stuffed animal with a smile.  “See this is so much better.  I’ll always have it.”  She ran her fingers down the side.  “Its so soft.” She brought it to her chest to hug it.  Her eyes filled with mischief.  “Do you think I should name it Neil?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I love it.”  She smiled as she glanced at the snacks in the bag.  “Thanks for the food too.”</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” he asked, frowning. “Or are you feeling nauseous?”</p>
<p>“Neither.  I’m fine.  I’ll save these for later.” She placed the bag back on the table but kept the teddy bear in her arms.  “How bad is the damage at the hospital?”</p>
<p>He filled her in on the conversation he had with Audrey earlier.  It would be some time before the ER was up and running again.</p>
<p>She sighed.  “We do all those practice drills for an emergency, but nothing can prepare you for the real thing.” She reached for his hand.  “How did you end up there last night?  I thought you had that fundraiser to go to.”</p>
<p>“Audrey called and told me what happened and asked for Aaron and me to come help.”  He took a shaky breath.  “I was really worried when I couldn’t find you when I got there.”</p>
<p>“It was so chaotic,” she said.  “One second I was in the hallway with Michael trying to get him to tell me who I could call, and the next everything started shaking.  I grabbed him and I don’t even remember what happened next.”  She reached up and brushed her hand against the bandage on her forehead. </p>
<p>“I’m really glad you’re okay,” he said softly.  “When Audrey told me, a doctor was refusing to leave her patient, I knew it was you.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “You know you would’ve done the same thing.”</p>
<p>He didn’t disagree with her, but it was different when she was the one who was hurt.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it last night?” she asked.  “When you said you love me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “Did you?”</p>
<p>She nodded.  “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>He sighed.  “Audrey and I talked about it.  Apparently, the whole hospital thinks we’re already dating.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked.  “We have never been anything but professional.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I said.”</p>
<p>“What else did you and Dr. Lim talk about?”</p>
<p>“She told me that I needed to tell you how I felt and that once you’re better we can figure out how to make it work at the hospital.  But that’s up to you.  This would impact your career more than mine.”</p>
<p>He was nervous about what she would want to do.  He had his heart broken enough times to know that sometimes love was not enough.  He knew what he wanted, now he just needed to see if she wanted the same thing.</p>
<p>“I’m scared,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Of what?”</p>
<p>“Of hurting you or messing this up,” she hugged the teddy bear closer to her chest. “Mainly I’m scared of ruining everything.”</p>
<p>He always loved how she felt comfortable sharing how she was feeling with him.  He knew how difficult that was for her, and yet she was always honest with him.  He reached out and caressed the side of her face.</p>
<p>“I’m scared too,” he admitted.  Somewhere along their friendship she had become a vital part of his life.</p>
<p>“I think,” she said, reaching up and placing her hand against his.  “I think it would be worse if we didn’t try.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” he said relieved.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>He leaned back in the chair watching her for a moment.  He really could spend the rest of his life just watching her.</p>
<p>“For how long?” he asked teasing her.</p>
<p>She made a face.   “How long have I loved you or how long since I realized it?”</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>“I realized it after you told me I made you a better surgeon and person.  I talked it over with my therapist that night after ending things with Dash,” she sighed.  “But I think I felt it much longer than that.  What about you?”</p>
<p>“It’s been a while, but I think I realized it when Dash showed up at the hospital and asked you for a date.”</p>
<p>“Really? But you pushed me to go out with him.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy with you.” She smiled.  “You know maybe the others at the hospital are right.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“If you think about it, we have technically been going on dates.”</p>
<p>He thought about all the runs, the late nights out to dinner, bowling, meeting before work for breakfast.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. Might help make things easier at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“It will be worth it.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” he agreed.</p>
<p>She yawned. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. You need to get some rest.”</p>
<p>“You’re not here to watch me sleep.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.”  She made a face.  He laughed.  “How about you go to sleep, I’ll go check on Maria and Michael?”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>He stood up and kissed her forehead.  He looked forward to when she was able to go home, and he could kiss her properly.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>He smiled.  He would never get tired of hearing that.  “I love you too.”</p>
<p>As he left, he ran into the doctor and asked about Claire’s scans.  While everything looked good, they wanted to keep her overnight just to be sure since she was still dizzy.  He knew Claire wouldn’t like it but was glad she would get another night in the hospital.  He found out where Maria’s room was and went to check on her.  She was asleep and her husband and Michael were beside her bed.  He was relived that they were both fine.  Michael gave him a stack of drawings to give to Claire and to thank her.  His father also expressed his gratitude to both of them.</p>
<p>Neil stopped in the cafeteria to grab something to eat before heading back up to Claire.  He smiled as he entered the room and found her still holding the teddy bear.  He placed the drawings from Michael next to her bag of snacks and settled back into the chair by the side of her bed.  As he watched her sleep, he was grateful that he would get the chance to have a real relationship with her.  Glancing at the pictures, he thought about their future children making pictures for them.  He shook his head, he was getting way ahead of himself.  He wasn’t sure exactly what their future would hold but he couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Neil had met Claire at the hospital to bring her home.  The day before he had stayed with her throughout the day, leaving only once Shaun and Alex had come to visit with her.  He had spoken with Audrey some more about the damage to the hospital and took the next few days off to be there to help Claire.  The drive to her apartment was quiet as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.</p>
<p>As he parked in front of her place, he motioned for her to wait until he got out to help her.  He opened her door for her and stood there if she needed him.  He could see the flash of pain in her eyes as she turned to get out of the car.  He wished that he could so something to help her. She held the bag he had given her with the snacks and teddy bear in it.  He closed her door before opening the back door and grabbing the bag he had packed.  He hadn’t spoken to her about staying with her, but he hoped she wouldn’t mind.  While she had gotten the all clear to go home, he did not want her to be by herself.</p>
<p>He followed behind her as they walked up the path to her apartment and he waited as she unlocked the door.  He stepped inside and placed his bag down as he slipped off his shoes.</p>
<p>“Planning on staying?” she asked as she glanced at his bag as she removed her shoes.</p>
<p>“I know you’re fine, but I would feel better knowing that you weren’t alone.”  He couldn’t read the look on her face.  “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him and rested her hand against his arm.  “That’s not necessary.”</p>
<p>“If you had discharged a patient with the same symptoms as you, you would also recommend they weren’t alone.”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “No, I meant, it’s not necessary for you to stay on the couch.  There’s plenty of room in the bed.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep your hands to yourself?”</p>
<p>“Can you?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>He laughed.  “I guess we’ll find out later.”</p>
<p>She sighed.  “I need a shower.”</p>
<p>“Do you need any help?” he asked cringing at how it sounded.  As much as he thought about taking their relationship further, he knew they would be waiting until she was healed.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you if I need you.”</p>
<p>He watched as she headed into the other room.  Shaking his head to remove the images of her in the shower, he walked around her living room looking at the pictures and other knickknacks.  He looked forward to learning the history behind each one.  Once he heard the water running, he headed into kitchen to make something for lunch.  He frowned when he saw how empty her refrigerator was and thought about later going to the store.  For now, she had enough in her fridge to make some simple omelets.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she came out of bedroom. Her hair was left loose down her back and she wore an oversized shirt and shorts.  He could see the lingering pain in her eyes.  He motioned for her to have a seat at the table and gave her a plate.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said carefully sitting down.</p>
<p>He sat down across from her.  They had eaten many meals together, but this one felt different.  He knew that if he wanted to, he could reach out and take her hand.  If he wanted, he could even kiss her.</p>
<p>“This is really good,” she said.</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so surprised.  I do know how to cook.  Not that you had much to work with.”</p>
<p>She shrugged.  “I usually just get something delivered.  I’m not a good cook.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you just needed me to help you.”</p>
<p>“Or you can just continue to cook.”</p>
<p>He laughed.  “I could do that.”</p>
<p>They finished eating enjoying the comfort of simply being with each other.  He stood to get their dishes and didn’t miss the frown on Claire’s face.</p>
<p>“You made lunch, at least let me do the dishes.”</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “Not while you’re hurt.  Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t spoil me too much.”</p>
<p>He leaned over and gave into the temptation to kiss her.  He was mindful of her injuries and didn’t push to deepen the kiss.  He stood and cleared off the table and washed the dishes.</p>
<p>He turned back to where she sat at the table and could see the exhaustion in her face.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go lay down for a while?”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be so tired.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been through a lot, you need some rest.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you lay down too?”  She stood wincing a little as she did. “You’d be able to keep an eye on me, and I know you’re exhausted too.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t argue with her.  He followed her into her bedroom and let her get settled first.  He watched as she tried to find a way to lay that didn’t aggravate her ribs.  He sat down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He slowly laid down beside her.  Still worried that he could hurt her he asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Neil I’m fine.  Stop worrying.”</p>
<p>He turned onto his side so that he could watch her. He reached out and gently took her hand.</p>
<p>“I’ve thought about this before,” she admitted with a sigh. “Having you here in my bed.  I never thought it would be like this.”</p>
<p>He ran his fingers across her knuckles.  “I’ve thought about it too.  Get some rest.”</p>
<p>He kept her hand in his as she fell asleep.  Once he was sure she was asleep, he closed his eyes and drifted off.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep when he woke back up, Claire’s hand still in his.  He rested his head against his other hand as he watched her sleep.  He took in all the details of what she looked like as she slept.</p>
<p>Her eyes slowly blinked open and she turned to face him.  “Is this what I have to look forward to? You watching me sleep?”</p>
<p>He let go of her hand and reached up to caress her face.  “Stop being so beautiful then.”</p>
<p>She bit back a smile as she groaned. “And I have to put up with that?” She shook her head.  “I don’t think that I’ve thought this through.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to get used to it. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Neither am I.”</p>
<p>There was still so much they needed to talk about.  What they both wanted for their future together, how they were going to make things work at the hospital, but in that moment nothing else matter but the two of them being together. There was nothing else that he wanted.  All it took was for an earthquake to shake up their lives and bring them right where they wanted to be.</p>
<p> The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>